Just A Cat
by rachgreengeller
Summary: A stand a lone in honor of TV Guide 's 20 Hottest Kisses..Thoughts on the night of that first kiss..DEFINITELY for Ross and Rachel fans


In honor of the TV Guide saying that the kiss in Central Perk is the hottest kiss ever…here is a little stand alone ..Just a Cat…

Ross left the apartment and saw Julie standing there. Somehow things were different now. She had just said what he had waited almost ten years to hear.

"_Well basically lately, I've sorta had some feelings for you.."_

Rachel . If this had been high school or even college, it would have been different. There would have never been a Carol or a Julie. There would be her.

Julie smiled and kissed his cheek. This was going to be fun getting a cat. Finally they would have something to cement their relationship together. She woke up one morning at the dig in China and saw him standing there as plain as day. She had heard he got married, but then heard he got divorced. They studied together in grad school as she thought what an interesting man. Always a reminder on his hand was the gold band on his ring finger.

As they rode in the cab, he remembered her face. He couldn't do anything but. Those green blue eyes and the way they twinkled. Her brown hair that seemed to want to curl around her face. Her laugh was like a nightingale, to quote a tired cliché.

But he was with Julie now, she made him happy. She was the second woman since Carol he had feelings for. They both were paleontologists and both had passion for their work. Rachel cared more about clothes and shoes, yet that is what made her special.

They walked by the rows of cats, so many cats, big ones, skinny ones, tabby ones, calico ones, ones with Phd s and ones that stole his heart.

Ones that were black and ones that were white ones with black hair and ones with brunette hair.

"_Well do you want to take both?"_ Julie asked puzzled by Ross' indecision.

Both cats, he could only love one woman. Julie and him had so much in common. Rachel and him came from the world of the cool kids and the world of the nerds. She liked clothes and fashion and he liked to read about dinosaurs. They were both so different, yet they had one thing in common both of them had to potential to love him forever.

"_You had no right to tell me you ever had feelings for me."_ Ross yelled at Rachel . She was unsure of what brought this on, yet she had an idea.

He was angry at her! Two weeks ago, she was a normal girl trying to make it on her own. Then she finds out on her birthday, that a guy she had known for almost twenty years is in love with her. Her life turned upside down. Now she was imagining things

"Give us a chance " he begged in her mind . Now she was picturing him kissing her . She felt something and she had to tell him what that was. She ran to greet him only to find him kissing another girl. Rachel got hurt once again.

"_There was never a good time."_

The first night she left Barry , she sat looking into his eyes. They had both been vulnerable at this point. He admitted that in high school he had a major crush and knew she would only think of him as her best friends bookish older brother.

For a year, they laughed , he held her when she cried, they ate together , drank coffee together. She had Paolo but he had no one . He waited patiently for her. He knew she would see what he saw.

Basically he had Marcel and a son that was yet to be born. He tried to say it , but the words couldn't come out.

He yelled and words came out. She was fighting but for what? His brown eyes glazed over with anger as her blue ones started to water from this display of emotion. Enough was enough, he had waited and he had finally moved on. Now he was slipping back into her power. He had to be the strong one ..he had to be the man.

"_Closure?"_

Michael had mentioned it. Ross had told her he was happy with someone else. But was she ready to close the door on something that hadn't even been opened? What lie inside that door? Was she about to embark on the most passionate romance of her life? Better than Paolo. Paolo may have been a lover, but there was no love involved.

Could Ross Geller be the next great love of her life?

The door had been closed. The rain fell as tears fell from her eyes. She hoped no one could see how much she was hurting. She put her hands over her eyes and cried like she did when she was a little girl.

But someone was staring at her. Through the dark rain, he could see the tears of a broken heart. Something that he had experienced not quite a year before. He had hurt her like he had been hurt. There was no way Ross could ever do that to anyone….especially the woman he loved.

She got up and looked through the glass. It was only a door made of wood and glass, but it separated them. It kept her from taking the biggest chance she would ever take. He stood looking at her with those eyes of longing and wistfulness.

"_Try the bottom one."_ he quietly said. She unlocked the key to her heart and the door to his joy. He flew inside and like a magnet was drawn to her lips . His strong hands caressed her silken hair that he had only fantasized about . His arms surrounded with the dreams of a million nights. He held her in his grasp, the dream of a young boy was now coming true.

For this would be the man who make love to her like no other, the man who would worship her and cherish her, the man who would betray her. The man she would watch time and time and again ,kiss and hug in an effort to forget her. This would be the man that she would share a child with and eventually this would be the man she would grow old with until heaven took one of them.

_She was his dream and his fantasy…now she would be his…everything he wanted since_ _he was 15.…_

By the way these two characters were lovingly created by Bright Kaufmann and Crane Productions..thank you marta,david, and Kevin for creating this beautiful love story … and thank you Jennifer and David for making it come to life…at least in a fairy tale, there is a happy ending….


End file.
